


Trice - Sneak

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1500]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony, the elf, is attempting to sneak past Gibbs, Santa. Can he do it?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1500]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2019





	Trice - Sneak

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/09/2003 for the word [trice](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/09/trice).
> 
> trice1[ trahys ]  
> noun  
> a very short time; an instant:  
> in a trice.
> 
> This is for Day 18: Santa/Santa Hat/Elf of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/240948.html).

Tony heard snores from the living room and he paused. He would have to be very careful to not wake Gibbs. What Tony was doing was crazy, but he wanted to surprise Gibbs.

Gibbs could wake in a trice and then everything would be ruined. After all, there would be no surprise if Tony was caught in the act. Fortunately, he had lots of years of being one of Santa’s elves to practice stealth.

What Tony was doing was dangerous and there was a high likelihood that it would backfire, but he just couldn’t let Gibbs wake to a tree with no presents. The guy was a menace, but he didn’t deserve that. So now Tony was trying to sneak a present under Gibbs’ tree without waking Gibbs and sneak out of the house again.

He was only an elf, but he felt like he was playing Santa this year. He froze when Gibbs snorted. Tony let out a slow breath when Gibbs appeared to roll over and go back to sleep.

Tony thought that he was home free. He’d placed the present under the tree and was almost to the door when Gibbs roared, “DiNozzo.”

“Crap,” Tony muttered. He slowly turned around to face the music.

“Did you really think you could sneak up on Santa, my elf?”

Tony shrugged. “I had to try.”

“Come here,” Gibbs gestured sharply.

Tony walked closer and Gibbs pulled him into a kiss. “Better luck next year,” Gibbs murmured as they separated.

Tony grinned. One of these days he would actually manage to sneak past Santa Gibbs and place the present without getting caught, but not this year. Of course, getting caught meant that Tony had to submit to Gibbs tonight and that was something that Tony would never complain about as Gibbs pulled him down onto the couch to start their love making.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
